The Love of my life
by Hilary Starsky
Summary: Told In first person.Wanda's one hundred and is searching for the love of her life.And when she and her friends included her twin Blonda meet Juandissimo,the troubles start.It's my first FF!R&R plz!Sorry if the grammar's bad.FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The meeting with Juandissimo

**_A little introduction.  
Hello everybody!!!!!! My name's Hilary Starsky, and this is the first time I write here. I really love the FOP show, so I found this website where I can publish some of my stories. Well, it'll be difficult for me, because I'm italian XD but I know english enough to try to write something. After reading the wonderful Commander's Story, _A fish called Wanda_, I finally decided to try to write some stories. This is my first story, it'll be short but I hope you'll enjoy it (and understand XD). Then please leave me a comment, tell me if you enjoied the first chapter, that you're going to read. And tell me if some grammar's wrong, please, I need it. I'm still learning XD.  
Well, however, let's start reading it._**

**_Hilary_**

**THE LOVE OF MY LIFE**

It was a warm sunny day of summer in the Fairy World.  
I was only one hundred years old (a/n: let's not forget that fairies live a really long time, one hundred years are just a tiny bit, probably like our thirty years), and I was just searching for the love of my life.  
I lived in the centre of the Fairy World. It wasn't a really quiet district but I loved it. I and my friends loved to go out for a walk together, we already finished the Fairy University. Our dreams were different, we always talked about them when we were around.  
Like a day, at the park.  
We were Tiffany, the light pink one, Crystal, the light blue one, Millie, the emerald green one, and my twin sister Blonda, which looked just like me but had blond wavy hair, and me, Wanda, the pink one.  
In that moment, Tiffany was talking about her dream: to become a Fairy Stylist.  
- And when I'll be famous – she was saying, - I'll give you gratis dresses! You'll like them, I know, will not you?  
- Of course, Tiffany! – said Blonda. – You're so good to draw and sew clothes! – she showed her pants, with a "T" on the posterior pocket. – These pants are so awesome!  
- Thanks – said Tiffany, blushing. Crystal stood up.  
- And I will be a great painter! - in that moment, she poofed up a burlap with the colours and a painter hat on her head; then she took the paint-brush and started drawing frenetically. After five minutes on the burlap appeared an animated paint of the landscape in front of them. Wanda, Blonda, Millie and Tiffany said "Ooooh!"  
- That's so cool, Crystal! - said Blonda stooding up. - Now it's my turn. I always wished to become a famous actress - said dreamily.  
- That's not true, you always wanted to be a princess - I said teasing her. She glared at me.  
- Yeah, only when I was six. You too wanted to be a princess, but I always thought you would have been better like my maid. - added with a bad smile. I glared at her.  
- Well, as I was saying, I'd like to become a popular actress and win the Zappy prize! - repeated Blonda dreamily. - I will partecipate to a sit-com with the best actors of FairyWood!!! It'll be great!!!! - cried with some little jumps. I sighed.  
- And you Millie? What will you become? A princess? - I asked Millie. Millie was my best friend ever. She always knew how to make me feel happy, also when I was in the worst feeling. But she had a defect too: she was too shy, also with us.  
She stood up.  
- Well, no, I will not. - she said. - Maybe... what about Fairy GodParent?  
- Yes, it's a cool idea! - I said. - I wanna become a Fairy GodParent too, sincerily.  
- For doing what? - said Blonda unpleasantly. - Change the diapers to the human kids?  
The other girls laughed at me and Millie. Millie looked a bit upset. I said:  
- Well it's not so bad becoming a FairyGodParent!  
- Oh my gosh, Wanda, you're so stupid! - said Blonda. - I mean, why take care of human kids? Why don't baby-sitting OUR kids? In facts, I don't think that GodParenting is the best job in the FairyWorld! Everybody think it, but I disagree. I mean, it's a stupid thing to do!  
- You're so superficial - I said exasperactly. - GodParenting is the best job in the FairyWorld because it offers you many possibilities to interact with humans, to learn how's their world, I think it's super!  
- I think it's useless! - said Blonda with a incurant movement of her hand. I glared at her.  
- Think what you want, I don't care! I'll study to become a Fairy GodParent this winter, and you will go to live to FairyWood, choosing the simple life!  
- Oh, Wanda, it's wrong! - answered Blonda with superiority. - Being an actress will take a lot of my time, I will always be busy with the job, the contracts...  
- And the hydro-massage bathub! - I cried. But just in that moment Tiffany stopped our fight.  
- Look there! - she said, indicating the lake of the park with her finger. In facts, there was a wonderful muscled guy that was just getting ready to dive in the lake. Blonda immediately forgot about our fighting and started to watch him like he was a sort of chocolate pudding.  
- Oh my gosh, he's so... HOT! - she said, with big eyes. - Why don't we fly closer to him? So we'll see better!  
- No, I don't think so! - said Tiffany with her finger in her mouth, red in face. - Oh, God, he's so handosme!  
- Sexy, pretty darn hot! - said Crystal. - Oh... my...  
- Let's get closer!!!! - started crying Blonda. - Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease...  
- Oh, ok! - surrendered Tiffany. We both flew closer to him, stopping about a metre from him. They watched him for a moment: they watched him watching the lake, then taking off his shoes and then his T-Shirt, revealing his perfect muscles. "OOOOOh" we whispered. Blonda wasn't able to control herself anymore. She started biting her nail. Crystal already stopped her.  
- Stop! What are you? Crazy? You'll make your hand ugly!  
- I don't care - cried Blonda, red in face. She esited for a moment, then she said : - I'm gonna ask him for a date!  
We gasped.  
- No! - said Crystal. - You can't!  
- Oh, yes I can! - Blonda answered cleverly. - Wanna bet?  
- Oh, no Blonda! Think about it - said Tiffany. But Blonda was stubborn.  
- I already thought about it! Now, if you excuse me...  
She flew to the hot Fairy without fear. Almost for a moment. She was trying to call him, but nothing got out from her throat. Then she turned back fastly. We both laughed and teased her, making a lot of noise. And unfortunately the noise caught the Fairy's attention. He turned towards us and came.  
- Oh my... - said Tiffany. I and Millie turned white. I looked at him, my jaws open: he had black hair caught up in a tale and enormous chest straps. His beautiful eyes were violet and clever AN: I'm sorry for this really bad description well, I hope you know how Juandissimo looks. I never had seen a better Fairy in the whole FairyWorld.  
- Hola, señoritas! - he said smiling at us. Our knees were just melting down and our faces were burning. - Let me introduce myself... yo soy Juandissimo Magnifico, and I am from Mexico!  
- What did he say? - asked Tiffany to Crystal without stop looking him. Tiffany answered dreamily:  
- I don't know, but it's wonderful!  
- Heh, hi Juandissimo! - said Blonda with an embarrassed laugh. - I'm Blonda, you already know it. And they are my friends: Crystal, Tiffany, Millie - every one of them blushed furiously, waving their hands timidly. Then Blonda indicated me. - And she's my twin sister, Wanda!  
His look moved to my eyes. I let you imagine how I felt: he was watching me in a really strange way, making me shudder.  
- Nice to meet you, Wanda - he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed furiously. My friends said a surprised "OOOH!" and Blonda glared at me.  
- Well... I don't know what to say... - I said with an embarrassed laugh. I didn't want to stole my sister's boyfriend... wait a minute... he wasn't her boyfriend! But I didn't want to stole him too.  
- Say only a Yes or a No - he said. I blinked.  
- About what?  
- Well, if I ask you to go out for a few, what would you answer?  
I turned white, this time. "Oh my gosh... he wants to date with me! But I can't date with him, my sister likes him!" - Well, I don't know what to say... - I said again. He started to seem desperate.  
- Why? Don't you like me?  
- Well... - I stuttered: I didn't really know what to say; I liked him a lot, but I didn't want to make my sister hate me. I looked at my friends, asking for help. They were nodding furiously. - Well... I guess we could... once...  
- Cool!!!! - he shouted victorious. - Well, I guess we could meet here at 4:00 PM, whaddya think?  
- Er... yes? - I said timidly. My friends were cheering silently. I withheld difficulty a laugh: they were so riddicule!  
- Well, see ya tomorrow, Wanda... - said kissing my hand again. Then said dreamily: - Wanda... What a magic name...  
He smiled cleverly and then ran towards the lake and with an elegant jump dave in it. We gasped. Then my friends started shouting.  
- Oh my gosh! You have a date with that handsome guy! - cried Crystal happily. They both hugged me. I was in order to fall under them all, laughing too.  
- Girls! Girls! Calm down! It's only a date! - I said. But a sad voice said:  
- Yeah, it's only a date with my boyfriend!  
We stopped to the moment: Blonda was staying up in front of us, and she was glaring at me, her eyes full of tears.  
- He wasn't your boyfriend - I said.  
- But I wanted to ask him to become it! - she cried.  
- Oh, come on Blonda! He liked Wanda! - said Tiffany. But Blonda stopped her.  
- Shut up! You're all traitors! I hate you all! Especially you! - she pointed me, starting crying. - I thought you was my sister, but you're instead a monster! - and then she ran away, crying. I felt like the FairyWorld was falling on me.  
- Well... maybe I must go to Juandissimo and tell him I changed my mind...  
- NO! - said Tiffany. - What are you? Crazy? You have a date with a **MUY MACHO** guy! What do you want to do?!?  
- The right thing - I said, sadly. Millie sat near to me.  
- Wanda, it's not your fault. He wasn't Blonda's boyfriend!  
- But she liked him!  
- No, I don't think so - intervened Crystal looking at Juandissimo. - She only wanted to show us that she was so sexy to make him fall at her feet. I'm pretty sure of it. She deserves it.  
- Yeah, Crystal's right - said Tiffany. - Blonda always wants to catch our attention with these stupid tricks, I know her by now.  
I couldn't believe to my ears: my friends hated my sister!  
- You're forgetting that she's my sister - I answered. - My _twin _sister!  
- No, we're not - said Millie. - But think about it: we all like him like you do, like Blonda does too. And he choose one of us: you. Blonda wasn't engaged with him, so you're not doing nothing wrong!  
- But now she's really upset! - I said.  
- We are too, - said Tiffany. - I wish he had asked me to date him tomorrow. But it's not your fault if he asked you. You're the lucky one, congratulations! - she cried finally. I smiled.  
- Well, ok, you convinced me! - I said. They cheered: my best friends.

**_That's all for now. I must admit it's insensated (XD). However I left the comments to you. I'll update the story as first as possible. Thanks and goodbye!  
Hilary_**


	2. The Date

**_Here I am again, with another chapter of my first fanfiction. There are some mistakes, I'm sorry for it, but I hope it's comprehensible too.  
Anyway, I didn't have much reviews (only one), but I hope to receive more in this chapter.  
And I forgot to write some disclaimers:  
"These characters aren't mine, they're only property of Butch Hurtman's genial mind."  
"And I don't respect the timline or some facts cited in the FOP episodes, it's all from MY mind (and it sucks XD if I wrote correct)"  
Well, now goodbye and good reading._**

**THE DATE**

4:00 PM, the same place. I was really excited, and for the occasion I chose the best clothes I wore: pink miniskirt, white blouse and pink shoes. My wavy hair was caught up in a ponytale and my face was full of make up. Nervously, I arrived near the lake five minutes before him, thinking about the worst things: would he arrive? Would he like my outfit? Or would he dump me?  
"Probably the last" I thought turning white. I started to fly above the lake fast and fast, for unload the nervousness (AN: what did I write???? O.o). I described much of spirals and loops in the air, grazing the surface of the lake and then returning to the sky. It worked: after a few minutes I felt free and left bad feelings behind me.  
- Wow! Eres muy amazing! - said a familiar voice. I stopped immediately, blushing: Juandissimo was right there, watching me and clapping his hands, his wonderful violet eyes looking at me cleverly.  
- Oh, hi Juandissimo! - I said, flying to him. - I was... waiting for you, so...  
- Oh, don't worry! - he said. He hugged my shoulders with his left arm. I felt like I was melting down and like my face was burning. - Hey, today you're really... linda!  
- Ehm... - I muttered. I didn't know what it meant but I understood it was something good. - Well, now, where do you want to go?  
- Wherever you want - he said. - The important thing is being with you!  
- Well... - he was such a romantic guy. - We could go for a walk around the park. What do you think?  
- Perfecto! - he replied. Then he started dragging me around the park, always with his arm on my shoulders. I wasn't in a really good position: I didn't know where to put my hands. So I put my arm around his perfect hips and letted him drag me where he wanted. It was really beautiful.  
- So, let's talk about us - he finally said.  
- Ok - I said. - So, you're from Mexico, right?  
- Si - he answered. The only word I knew in spanish: it meant "Yes". - I told you yesterday.  
- Sorry, just asking for something - I said, mentally slapping myself. "What are you doing?!?! Do you want to ruin all again?"  
- Ok, doesn't matter - he said. - And you? Where are you from?  
- Well, I don't know - I answered. "Is that possible I can't formulate a normal phrase?" - My parents met here. I don't know their origins.  
- Ah, ok - was the answer. We continued to fly, silently hugged, still for a few minutes. Then he said:  
- Well, I'm tired. Do you want any milkshake? We can take it at the bar near the park!  
- Yes, it seems a good idea - I said. I never liked that bar, so I and my friends never entered there. We always went at the bar near the Postal Office, not far from here too.  
- Bueno! - he said, then he poofed us in front of the bar. I looked at it: it wasn't very good-looking from the outside.  
- You never entered in here? - he asked.  
- Well, sincerily not - I answered with an embarassed smile. - I don't like it.  
- Oh, it's not so bad from the inside - he reassured me. I trusted him, I felt like he was the sincerest Fairy around the FairyWorld.  
- Ok, I trust you - was my answer, accompanied by a smile.  
We entered in the bar. Juandissimo was right: it wasn't a really bad place from the inside. It was big and full of Fairies, and the best part of them were couples of boyfriends and girlfriends drinking their milkshake looking each other dreamily (AN: I'm not sure of what I wrote, HELP!). There were good music and about three or four maids going up and down, from the desk to the tables.  
- Well? - asked Juandissimo. - What do you think?  
- It's a happy place - I said. - It's cool.  
- I always come here when I go for a walk.  
Oh Lord, we were such stupid girls! If entered the local before, we would have met Juandissimo before!  
- Do you go to the park often? - I asked.  
- Nah, not so often - he answered thinking. Well, we have been (AN: if this verb's wrong, tell me: I use Babel Fish Translator) really lucky to meet him. Fortunately, we always go to the park. Well, the luckiest was me, I quite had a date with Juandissimo!  
- So... do you want to take a sit? - he asked. I nodded: I was thirsty. He lead me to an empty table and helped me to sit. I really liked his gesture, and I smiled at him happily. He smiled at me too, then he took his place in front of me.  
- Well, what do you want to order?  
- I don't know, maybe a milkshake, I'm thirsty - I said. - And an ice-cream too, I'm rather hungry - I smiled embarassed. He smiled reassuring, then he clapped his hands two times.  
- Maid!  
A green-haired maid came to our table. I seemed a bit bothered.  
- Good evening, Juandissimo.  
- Oh, hola maid! - said Juandissimo happily. He seemed not to notice the exspression of the maid, all the opposite of his. - I wanted to take an order. Two ice-creams, one with chocolate and pistachio, and one with...? - he looked at me, interrogative.  
- With chocolate and lemon - I answered. Juandissimo returned to look at the bothered maid, who was writing the order on a block notes.  
- Yeah, with chocolate and lemon, and a big milkshake with cherries. Ok?  
- Do you want cream on the ice-creams? - asked the maid, looking at Juandissimo. I nodded.  
- Si, gracias! - said Juandissimo. The maid raised his shoulders.  
- How many times have I to remember to you that I don't understand what you say? - he said more bothered than before. It seemed like he didn't like Juandissimo.  
- I just said yes, thanks! - was the happy answer.  
- Next time use a more appropriate language, please - said the maid. - Your orders will arrive by a few minutes. - he added, then he went away behind the desk. I watched him going away.  
- Do you know him? - I asked.  
- Yes, he always serves me when I come here. He's a nice guy, isn't he? - was the answer. I thought he was a little stupid.  
- But he doesn't like you, does he?  
- Why? - asks him like it was an absurde thing. - He loves me! He shows it with his happy face!  
In that moment, the maid came back, and all I seen was the complete opposite of a happy face.  
- Here is your ice-cream - he said, serving an ice-cream to Juandissimo. Then he served me the other ice-cream. - And here is yours, lady - he said.  
In that moment, our eyes met: I had a vertigo, while I was watching those green eyes, having no idea of what was happening to me. And he seemed lost in my eyes too. Juandissimo stopoped that magic, strange feeling.  
- Thank you maid! - he said. I blinked two times my eyes, going back to the normal. - And now, let's talk, Wanda. - he continued, taking my head. The maid was still looking at us, then he went away. I felt sorry for him... but after all, why did I?  
- Yes - was the only word I said. I imposed to myself to look in Juandissimo's eyes. It wasn't a bad idea: he had such wonderful eyes... - What do you wanna talk about?  
- Oh, everything you want - he said, quietly. - We're here for this.  
I raised my shoulders with a shy smile.  
- Well, I don't know what to say... - I said for the third time. Juandissimo smiled at me too, and started drinking the milkshake, without stopping looking at me. I blushed, and started drinking too, letting his sweet and warm hand to hold mine.  
In that moment, an abrupt noise made us jolt: the green-haired maid was fallen on the ground, the ice-cream he was holding was fallen on his head, and he was covered by amarena and cream, from the head to the shoulders.  
Everyone in the bar laughed at him. Everyone but me. I was sorry for him, bu I didn't want to stand up and go to help him: I didn't want to make Juandissimo jealous.  
But it was a darn sad scene: the maid was trying to stand up again, but everytime he tried to do it he slipped on the cream on the ground, making everyone laugh louder and me sadder. Juandissimo seemed the most amused. He said:  
- Oh my gosh, es tal idiota! (AN: I used again Babel Fish Translator and wrote what it told me XD but I don't know spanish very well)  
I glared at him and went back to the milkshake. Poor maid!

6:00 PM, outside the bar. Juandissimo was holding my hand and dragging me out from the bar, for going to somewhere else.  
- Well, now it's almnost time for the sunset. - he said. - Do you want to watch it?  
I nodded: what was better than watching the sunset hugged at your boyfriend? It was such a romantic thing! I always loved to do it with my previous boyfriends.  
He poofed us again in the park, on a lonely place near the lake. We sat on the grass, watching at the sun.  
- Well, - he started saying, holding my shoulders again. I blushed. - Now we're here. I love the sunset!  
- I love it too - I said. - It's such a romantic thing!  
Juandissimo looked at me. I immediately felt like an idiot. "What the hell did I say?!?! Oh, no!"  
- Do you really think it? - he said, then he returned to watch the sun going down, into the lake. - I think it too. The sunset is the best moment of the day.  
I nodded, then hesitating I left my head supporting on his chest. - Yes, - I said, dreamily. - It is.  
The sun continued to dive slowly into the lake. Juandissimo, feeling my head on his chest, holded me tightly. I closed my eyes for a moment, and supported my hand on his chest, near my head. I felt protect by that hold; and when I opened my eyes again, the sun was almost disappeared...  
In that moment, Juandissimo holded my shoulders with both of his hands and looked at me in a strange way. I blinked my eyes, then I closed them. He was getting nearer and nearer... and our lips met.  
Our first kiss.

**_Well, I hope you enjoied this chapter, too. I'm sorry for any mistake I made. I repeat: I'm not english or american, and I use Babel Fish translator for any doubt.  
Anyway, tell me what do you think. I go to sleep goodnight! _**

Hilary


	3. The Fight

**_Oh My Gosh!!!!!!! I finished it too much time ago!!!! O.O I read it three times, correcting the enormous errors I did, but now I'm tired... And I'm publishing it. However, tell me if I let go some errors. I can't stand this chapter anymore!!!! And now... I don't have a clue about how to go ahead!!!!! Well, I'll invent something... I want to thank the three people who left a review: Escaler, Numbuh 007 and Milena (my best friend XD). And I'm answering here to Numbuh 007 because I can't send her a PM: you know the answer, but if I tell you it will ruin the story atmosphere. XD sorry.  
Well, here is the famous hated third chapter. R&R plz!! See you at the bottom of this page XD_**

**THE FIGHT**

It was almost seven o'clock when I went back to home. My family was in the dining room for the dinner and they were waiting for me.  
- Hello everybody - I said with a dreamily smile on my face. But I saw their not so happy faces, and my smile melted down.  
- Wanda - said my mother. - Where were you? Blonda said that you weren't with your friends, today!  
I sighed: again with my mother's worries.  
- Just hanging around, nothing worrisome!  
But it wasn't enough for my mother.  
- That's not good young lady! You always have to tell me where you go! I and your father were so worry about you!  
I sighed again and looked at Blonda: she was looking at me with a threatening exspression. I answered at the look.  
- But mom, I was okay! - I said, a bit angry at Blonda.  
- In those moments we didn't know you were okay! - said mom, angrily. Then her exspression turned into worry. - I was so worry about you, can you understand that?  
- But mom, I'm three thousand years old! I can take care of myself! - I said, exasperately. - I wasn't with my friends, just hanging around by myself!  
- Don't lie to your parents, Blonda said that you were hanging around with a boy - said my hyperprotective father. - Is that true?  
I sighed again.  
- Oh my gosh, dad! Why do you press me so much? Don't you think I'm old enough for hanging around with boys?  
- I don't think so - said dad. - And what would have you do if he had to rape you?  
- But dad! - I yelled, angrily. - Why do you always think about the worst things?!  
- Because I always worry about you. - was the answer. I frowned.  
- Well, you shouldn't! - I yelled again. - What am I? A child? Why can Blonda go everywhere she wants without any reproach?  
- She's more responsable than you - dad said. Mom hit him with a reproach look. Dad looked confused. - What did I say? Something wrong? - he asked stupidly. Mom raised her eyebrows. My face started to blush furiosly because of the angry.  
- Ah, is she? Well, she's more irresponsable than me, if you want the truth! - I yelled. Mom and Dad looked at Blonda that looked once at me, once at them, with a stupid false "I-know-nothing" look.  
- What are you saying? - she asked me. I glared angrily at her.  
- You insulse spy! - I whispered. She opened a bit her mouth and her eyes blinked to me. I was really angry and holding my fists.  
- Well - I yelled to my parents. - I wanted to tell you my wonderful day, but you don't trust me yet, so I won't tell you anything! - then I went upstairs marching angrily. I was furious with my sister, that just couldn't keep her mouth locked, and with my parents too, who still treated me like I was only a child. But I was three thousand, what kind of thoughts could they possibly think?  
- Honey, don't you dine with us? We waited you for it! - cried mom from downstairs. But I wasn't in mood for dining with the family. I went in my room and slammed the door with violence, without an answer: when Blonda would have arrived, she would be dead.  
But for the moment, I didn't want to think to the worst things. I took my diary and dawned it fastly:

_"Dear Diary,  
Today was a great magic day! Juandissimo and I went to the bar to drink something, yeah, in that bar where I and my friends never went. We have been so idiot! If we had gone there, we would have met Juandissimo before! He's so romantic and above all so sexy!!! hearts-hearts-hearts Tomorrow we're going to meet at the park again, then he wants to take me at the Luna Park! It will be fun!"_

I started thinking about Juandissimo, forgetting about the recent fight I had with my family. I thought about his muscles, about his clever face, about his deep violet eyes...  
But something came back in my mind, besides Juandissimo's perfect butt: the interrogative and skeptic face of a green-haired guy. The maid of the bar... But why? Why was I thinking of him?  
I took my pen again, trying to reorder my ideas.

_"Today a green-haired maid served us two really delicious ice-creams. He seemed a bit bothered by Juandissimo's visit. I don't know why. I only know that when our eyes met I felt strange feelings... I can't describe them, but his look was lovable idiot, and his big green eyes were wide and beautiful... what does it mean?"_

I really didn't know. But I closed my diary and throwed myself on the bed, watching the cieling and thinking about the great date I had that day. No one of my past boyfriends made me ever feel like that. Juandissimo was the best ever, and maybe the right one, the definitve, the one with which share the rest of my life. I closed my eyes, starting dreaming about our wedding: I saw us coming out from the Fairy Church, the courtyard full of people cheering at us and throwing flower petals on us; my mom was crying like a baby, my father was smiling happily, and when our eyes met he put his thumbs up. My look falled on Blonda who was...  
An ugly stupid witch!  
I opened my eyes: that reminded me that I had to kill her when she would have came into the room. I opened my eyes, angrily, and stood up, waiting for her and holding my fists hardly.  
Blonda opened the door with a stupid smile, but when she closed the door and looked at me she changed her false happy face in a look full of hate, glaring at me.  
Now it was me against her... only one would have survived.  
- Well? - I said, angrily. She frowned.  
- Well what? - she said.  
- What did you tell to mom and dad?  
- The truth - she said rasing her shoulders. It drived me crazy more than before.  
- Which truth? - I asked, knowing that it wasn't a true truth.  
- Well, the truth of every day - she said watching her nails with an only eyebrow up. - That you're the irresponsable twin.  
I blushed.  
- You insulse...  
(censored)  
Blonda looked at me, goffering the lip.  
- You see? You can't say these things! - she said, teasing me. I shaked. - You gross...  
- Stop teasing me! - I said.  
- Or...? - she said in challenge tone. This made me furious.  
- You're the worst sister I could ever have!!! - I yelled.  
- Oh, yeah???? And who stoled my boyfriend?? - she cried to me, now angry.  
- He wasn't your boyfriend! - I cried.  
- But he was going to be!  
- That's not true!  
- Yes, it is!  
- No, it isn't!  
- Yes, it is!  
- NO!  
- I SAID YES!  
I burst of anger, then I jumped on her, starting punching her stupid face.  
- Stop bother me! - I yelled.  
- No, you stop! - she yelled, trying to adorn herself from my punches. But I was really angry with her, and I didn't stop.  
- You started it! - I cried.  
- No, you started it! - she replied. I was really hurting her, so she started punch me too, but that made me lose control.  
- It's always your fault!  
- No, it's not!  
- Yes it is! Who tried to stole my last boyfriend? Who always tries to show me and Millie, Crystal and Tiffany who's the charmiest? Who's the stupid little pink girl that died her hair in order to look different from her sister??? - I punched her in the stomach. - You idiot! You goose! You...  
- Stop! - she yelled. - You're hurting me!  
But I didn't care, I continued to punch her everywhere, on that stupid false-blond head, on that stupid made up face, on her less fat stomach. But she suceeded to deliver a punch on my jaws, really hurting me. My eyes starting filling with tears, and not only because of the hurt.  
I finally figured out, sadly: what were we doing?  
- STUPID!!!! - I yelled, crying. I was really angry at her, it was all her fault if every day we had a fight, if every day we didn't talk to each other, if every day we didn't look like true peaceful sisters. So I took a book and started hitting her head. She yelled to every hit. - I'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! - I yelled again, hitting her harder.  
- NO, IT'S NOT!!!! - she cried. - STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!!!!!!!  
- NO, I WON'T! - I yelled. - YOU STARTED IT, WHEN WE WERE ONLY JUST BORN! MOM SAID THAT YOU LOVED TO PULL MY HAIR AND MAKE ME CRY!  
- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING???? - she answered.  
- MOM ALWAYS LIKED YOU MORE THAN ME! - I yelled. It was ending in an infantile war.  
- IT ISN'T MATURE FROM YOU! - she yelled.  
- BUT IT'S TRUE!!!!!! - I answered.  
The door opened, hitting both of us (we were fighting near the door) and mom and dad came in, angry.  
- What the hell is going on here?? - cried my mom, seeing me and my sister on the ground. We stood up as fast as possible, then we pointed each other.  
- She started it! - we said together. Dad said angrily:  
- It doesn't matter! What really matters is that you're full of bruises and hurts everywhere!!! What were you doing? A wrestling match?  
- But it's all her fault! - I yelled, crying. Blonda was in act to answer to me, but mom stopped her.  
- Now stop! - she cried. - Didn't you see how you reduced yourselves? You better go to bed, now!  
- But it's too early! - I said. - It's only a quarter past seven!  
- Who started the fight? - asked dad. I opened my mouth fastly but Blonda was faster than me:  
- She started it! - she said, pointing me. I remained without words.  
- Fine - said dad. - So Wanda, keep in your room. Blonda, you can go out.  
- Thanks dad! - said Blonda, with a wide smile. - I'm gonna get out with my friends, can I?  
- Of course you can - said mom, glaring at me. - And YOU keep in your room, thinking about your actions. And I hope you'll apologize to your sister once she will come back home. Ok?  
I opened my mouth, in act to say something, but the three got out of the room closing the door, leaving me there with an inexplicable anger going up through my throat. My sister escaped the troubles one more time... the anger broke up in an horrible, angry scream. My eyes were still crying, more than before. I throwed myself on the bed with the face on the arms.  
I remained in that position for the following three hours, but I think I was sleeping till that hour. I only remember that I heard Blonda when she came back home. Strangely, when she came into the bedroom, was really quiet, probably in order to not wake me up. I listened her leaning her jacket on the chair, undressing herself and wearing her nightgown, then entering in the bed with a submitted sob. I frowned: why was she crying?  
- They're all a trio of witches - she was muttering. - They and _that pink witch_ too.  
It was a clear reference to me, but I didn't do anything but keeping in listening to her sobs.  
- I didn't want to end in this trouble. What did I mistake?  
_Really much of things, Blonda _Was my thought. But again, I kept in silence.  
- Oh, they'll see, they'll both pay for this...  
Then I fell asleep, I was really tired.

Next day, 3:00 PM. I was at the park alone, near the lake. Juandissimo would have arrive at 5:00 PM, and I was there for thinking. That morning Blonda didn't talk to me, didn't look at me neither for a glare. She ate her pancake in silence then got out by herself without any word. I asked to my mom:  
- Mom, what happened to her? What's her problem?  
- Uh, I don't know Wandy - she answered, clearing her place. - She's in that mood from yesterday night. I asked her what happened, but she didn't answer.  
And in that moment I thought all the possible things: those "three witches" couldn't be anyone but Tiffany, Crystal and Millie, and the fourth "pink witch" couldn't be anyone but me. Why was she so angry with us?  
- Hey Wanda! - someone called from behind: it was Millie, alone too.  
- Hey Millie - I said, flat (an: another translation by - You too here?  
- Yes, I was searching for you. - she said, sitting next to me. - Your mom said that you were here.  
- What did you want to tell me? - I asked. Millie's look fell on the surface of the lake, absent, while she talked:  
- Well, only that... yesterday night we had a fight with your sister.  
I sighed.  
- It has become a fashion.  
- Why do you say this? - she asked, looking at me.  
- Yesterday night I had a fight with her too... but our fight looked more like a wrestling match - I answered, remembering. Millie worried.  
- Really?  
- Yeah - I answered. - But I don't think you four had a wrestling match like us. Didn't ya? - I added, worry. Millie shaked her head.  
- No... well, not physically, but orally. - she shaked, moving her look on the grass. I frowned.  
- What happened?  
- Oh, nothing... she came out with us at 7:30 PM, and she looked a bit angry. Tiffany asked her what was her problem, and she started to say horrible things about you, that you were an idiot and made her angry, and that she started to beat you because you admitted that you have stole her boyfriend in order to make her jealous.  
My eyes became wide: what the heck did she tell.  
- That's not true! - I cried angrily, but Millie tranquilized me.  
- Calm down, we knew it, obviously! So Tiffany and Crystal got furious and started to say horrible things to Blonda. - Millie shaked. - Oh my gosh, you had to hear them. I can explain you, but I felt really sorry for Blonda...  
- Well, she deserved it! - I said icyly. Millie raised her eyebrows.  
- You shouldn't say these things, she's always your sister!  
- Does she care? - I said, upset. - She acts like I was her enemy or something... I don't know...  
Suddenly my exspression became sad. Millie looked at me, without knowing what to do.  
- Don't say anything - I said. - Neither I know why. But she acts like that.  
Millie putted her arm around my shoulder, and our look fell one more time on the crystalline surface of the lake, **_over thought_**.  
- I know it - she said. - But don't worry: you only must take time. After a few days everything will adjust by itself, you'll see.  
- You really think that it'll work? - I asked, skeptic. Millie sighed.  
Well, now a lot of years passed, about a thousand, and the things aren't changed... well, to tell you the truth, they got worse, but for other stuff. And we don't spend so much time together anymore.  
Hugged with my best friend, a weak smile appeared on my face: I closed my eyes, mentally thanking God for gave me that friend. But she never knew it. Those were the little pleasures of my life: Juandissimo and Millie... Well, not forever.

**_End of the chapter. It's senseless, isn't it? Well, I promise that the next one-shot I'll publish will be really foolish and funny!!!!! XD I give an advance: its title is "Cosmo's Nightmare" XDDD I'm not saying anithing more!!! However, I hope that this chapter has been better than I think. Anyway, leave a Review!!! Bye!  
-Hilary-_**


	4. A Failed Date

**_Here is the next chapter!It's quite short and mean… and senseless! I don't like this story anymore, I don't know how to go ahead. Tell me if this is good. As usual, sorry for the bad grammar, I hope you'll understand. Bye to everyone!_**

**A FAILED DATE**

The same day, at 5:00 PM. I was near the lake again, waiting for Juandissimo. I wasn't so excited, I was still thinking about Blonda and her treason, and meanwhile I wasn't noticing the time passing...  
When I jolted myself from my thoughts, I noticed that it was almost a half past five. I looked around: no hint of Juandissimo. Why was he taking so much time?  
I started walk up and down near the lake, waiting… but when I looked at the time it was a quarter to six. I started getting angry.  
- What the…  
Offended, I started fly away. Where was he? What was he doing? Why did he forget about the date?  
Distractly, I went to the bar.  
Now that I'm thinking of it, maybe it was a destiny match. I'm so glad of it, and thanks to it now I'm really happy: I went into the bar and sat at a table at the end of the hall, alone. I stayed there, with my arms crossed on the table and my eyes watching them without seeing them: I was really upset in that moment, I was almost crying…  
When…  
- Hello miss. What would you like to order?  
I raised my face towards the boy who talked: it was the green-haired maid. But this time he wasn't bothered: he was happy and had a little comforting smile on his face. I looked him into his big green eyes and a tiny smile made its way on my face.  
- No, thanks, I'm going away. – I said. His smile melted down.  
- Already? – he asked. I nodded.  
- Yes, already. – I answered.  
The maid was clearly disappointed by my answer. But I didn't want to change my mind: I was really going away. Maybe you're thinking that I was a bit crazy, and to tell you the truth I think it too, but I don't know why I said it: maybe it was his fault, he made me feel strange.  
But he was equally stubborn: he didn't want me to go away.  
- Are you sure? I mean, you don't want neither a milkshake or… hum… some chocolate pudding?  
My eyes shined.  
- Chocolate pudding? – I asked. The maid smiled again and nodded.  
- Yeah, chocolate pudding. – then wrote something on his block-notes and with a shining smile said: - Your order will be here by a minute, miss!  
And before I could say something else he flew away behind the counter.  
Now I'm really glad that he acted like that. I sat again at the table, smiling and waiting for the pudding, and Juandissimo flew away from my thoughts.  
- Here I come!  
One minute later I heard the maid's blaring voice coming closer.  
- Here is your chocolate pudding, miss, just got out from the oven! – he said happily, serving me a plate with a wonderful inviting chocolate pudding on. I smelled it and blinked my eyes, happily: I loved chocolate, it was my weakness. Well, it still is!  
- Oh, thanks! It seems reaaaally delicious! – I said thankfully. The maid raised his shoulders.  
- Why don't you taste it?  
I soon took the piece and bit it: I still remember the wonderful warm taste it had. Only a word: delicious.  
- Wow! – I said, still with the pudding in my mouth. – It's fantastic!  
The maid blushed a little bit.  
- Do you really like it? – he asked. I nodded and bit another piece. He hesitated a little more, then he said: - I made it.  
- Oh, really? – I said, clearly admired. – It's really good! You're a very good cook!  
He blushed even more and smiled widely.  
- Thanks… do you really think so?  
- Of course! – I cried, chewing. – It's really, really delicious!  
He seemed to appreciate the compliments.  
- Oh, well… I trust you – he said laughing a bit. I smiled at him. I remember that the first thing I liked of him were his eyes, his bright wide green eyes, by the first time. I looked him in them and smiled with the pudding still in my mouth: it was really delicious, I couldn't believe he made it, he had not the look of a good cook, but only of an absent-minded maid. But I liked him anyway… I specify: _like_ meant like friend.  
- Can you lend me the recipe? – I asked. He looked a bit halting.  
- Well, I don't know… it's a… secret family recipe…  
- Oh, ok, don't worry! – I said smiling. – It means you will prepare it to me every time I come here!  
He smiled happily.  
- Ok, I will! – he said, watching me eating. Then he added: - Now I have to go, I have to work, you know… but I'm finishing at seven… do you want to wait for me? Then I could see you home, if you want…  
I nodded, my mouth full of pudding. The fairy stood up and flew away behind the desk. He seemed really happy

A quarter past seven. We were almost arrived at my house. The maid kept some distance during the whole trip, but I didn't say anything.  
- Well, now I can go home by myself. – I said at the corner. – Thanks to see me home.  
- Oh, you're welcome – he answered. The road was desert and dark.  
- Well… see you again at the bar, kay? – I said. He nodded.  
- Well… will you be with your partner again?  
I remembered: Juandissimo. My eyes started filling with tears.  
- I don't think so… - I said sadly. The maid became worry.  
- Why? What happened?  
- He dumped me… today he didn't come to our date. – I answered. – And I can't understand why… but I had a really great time with you, seriously…  
- Oh… - the maid looked really embarrassed. – Well… I'm so sorry…  
- So I am – I answered, my voice shivering. Then I turned and went home, leaving him there, in order to hide myself crying. – See you.  
The maid kept there, then waved his hand.  
- Bye…

I stopped behind a hedge past my house and started crying: I didn't want my parents and especially Blonda to see me in that way. The sadness made its way into me, I was really upset and offended by his actions…  
Then I heard two familiar voices.  
Hidden behind the hedge, I watched the scene: it was Juandissimo! But he wasn't alone: he was leading someone to my house… _me_.  
I rubbed my eyes and kept on watching: Juan and I were hugged and staring each other in the eyes.  
- Today I had a really great time with you, Wanda.  
I laughed.  
- I had great time with you too, honey…  
- So, see you tomorrow at six, like today, at the park. Ok?  
- I'll count the minutes…  
Then Juan and the swindler kissed. I felt really strange: he was convinced that it was me. But I didn't intervene, I kept watching hurting inside. The two fairies were swept by the passion, and more they were happy, more I was sad. But maybe I knew who the false Wanda was.  
The two ones stopped kissing.  
- See you tomorrow, ok? – said Juan. The false me nodded and ringed my home's bell. Juan flew away sending her a kiss. She answered stupidly, then she went into the house.  
When Juandissimo finally got away, I flew fast to my house and rang the bell. Mom opened the door.  
- Wanda, here you are! Now…  
But before she could finish I flew into the house crying and searched for my sister: she was in our bedroom, but she wasn't normal…  
- What happened to your hair? – I asked: her hair was pink, just like mine, even though they were a little shorter.  
- I decided to have my natural colour back. – she answered, watching herself in a mirror. – Why?  
- Why did you want to become pink again? – I asked, my voice quivering. Blonda looked at me.  
- Is this a problem? Wasn't you the one that was wondering why I dyed my hair?  
- Yes, I was, but now I'm wondering why did you dye it again.  
Blonda smiles cleverly.  
- Blond is out…  
- Oh, is it? – I asked crying. Then I yelled: – You don't have any mercy on me???  
Blonda looked at me with a false interrogative expression.  
- Why? What have I done?  
- What?!?! What have you done? – I yelled again, falling on my knees desperately. – You had a date with my boyfriend! You're very mean! I… I can't believe you arrived till this!Blonda watched me with a strange expression, but there wasn't compassion in it.  
- You moved the date at six somehow! And dated my boyfriend! You're a monster!  
I continued to cry, on the floor, as desperate as I never have been, but the truth was logical: Blonda would have never been pleasant at me.  
**_  
Here it is. I know, I was a little mean XD it's a bit senseless too. I promise the next story will be better. Actually I'm writing a sort of sequel of this one. The next will be "Cosmo's Nightmare" it'll be humoristic. Bye to everyone!!!_**

_**Hilary**_


	5. Strange Relationships

**_Here's chapter five! Another senseless chapter!  
_**_**Actually I like it more than the others, maybe because Wanda stays a bit with Cosmo… whoops, too much information!  
**__**Only a thing: I edited the first chapter. It's July, and Wanda's one hundred. I calculated the years: if in 2000 she was 10.000 and if she married Cosmo since 9895 years by then, then she married him when she was 105. So in this FF she was 100. Oo Too complicated for me.  
**__**Ah, Another thing: I changed the term "maid" with "waiter". I know, my English is bad! But now I'm learning a little more!  
**_**_Well, good reading! I hope…_**

**STRANGE RELATIONSHIPS**

Next day. It was almost lunch time.  
I was in my bedroom from the previous day, and didn't get out in any case. Blonda hung out, instead. I don't know who she was hanging out with, considering that she had a fight with our friends, too. Maybe she was dating Juan again… But I didn't want to think about it.  
Blonda came back for lunch.  
- Hi honey – Mom said to her, while setting the table. – Call your sister, it's almost ready.  
- I don't think she wants to eat – Blonda answered, tidying up her pink hair. – She told me yesterday night.  
- What's wrong with her? – Mom asked worry, looking at Blonda. – What happened? Do you know it?  
- No, I don't… maybe she's only passing through a teenage crisis…  
Mom sighed.  
- I hope she will get well soon…  
Suddenly a big noise came from the stairs. Mom and Blonda looked in that direction: I was flying down with two enormous trunks.  
- Wanda! – my Mom cried. – What are you doing?  
- I'm going away from here. I found a little house near the park, I'm moving there. – I said without looking at them: I was really angry with Blonda, furious, burning of anger for her…  
- Why? – my Mom asked worry.  
- Cause it's time for me to go away from here, I'm old enough.  
- No, honey, don't go! – my mom said, following me at the door. – At least wait for Dad and tell him…  
- No, I won't. I don't wanna wait more time… I want to go away from here, I'm sad… And it's all because of you – I said, pointing my "pink again" sister. She looked at me with a strange expression. – Ask her why. I'm leaving. Bye.  
And with no more words I left the house and flew through the streets, trying to reach my new house.  
From my family house to the park it took almost fifteen minutes by wings… and with those two enormous trunks it was almost impossible. At least for me: you know, I never have been the gym type… but I wanted to leave my old house as soon as possible, and it helped me to fly for only seven minutes… then I definitely broke down in the middle of the alley. Just for five restoring minutes…  
I started crying: I couldn't believe what I was doing… changing place wasn't the solution… well, at least I would have not saw my sister anymore. But Juandissimo could continue to date her, instead of me… I didn't care anymore by then…  
- Hey, hello!  
I looked above me: it was the green-haired waiter. I smiled a little and tried to wipe away my tears quickly.  
- Oh, hello… I didn't see you…  
- Are you okay? – he asked, a little worry. I nodded nervously.  
- Yes, Yes I am, don't worry… I just… can't reach my new house.  
- Why? – he asked, then he saw the two enormous trunks near me. – Oh, I understand… can I help?  
- You bet! – I answered. The waiter seemed happy. He took both of my trunks and got ready to fly off. I flew in front of him.  
- Can you pick up both of the trunks? They're pretty heavy…  
- Oh, of course I can! Please, make way! – he seemed pretty sure of himself. He took a run-up and flew off… but couldn't fly faster than me.  
- Want a hand? – I asked. – Give me one trunk…  
- No, no, it's ok! – he said, labouring a lot. – I can carry both of them…  
Then he broke down just like me, breathing hardly. I laughed a bit.  
- I told you! – I said amused. The waiter blushed a lot and looked at the ground. I stretched him my hand.  
- Come on! – I said. He took my hand and I helped him to stand up.  
When he touched my hand I felt a strange vertigo; I noticed that I was blushing furiously. The waiter finally stood up when he lost his balance and fell on me. We both fell again on the ground, I was under him, his face was really close to mine, I could look myself into his wide green eyes…  
We stared at each other for a moment, then we laughed. I was happy now, although I had just left my house because of my sister. That's what always happened when I was with him: simply his look was enough to make me feel better. I don't know, maybe it was his colour, his light lively green.  
We stood up and took a trunk each of us, then started flying next to each other.

We arrived at my house in ten minutes. Tired, we left the trunks in the living room. The house wasn't really big, but was good for one person.  
- Uff… thanks for helping me with the trunks – I said to the waiter, wiping away the sweat from my forehead.  
- Don't mention it, it was a pleasure for me – he answered. He looked really tired.  
- May I offer you a drink? – I asked. He nodded smiling a little.  
- Thanks.  
I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge: there was already something to eat and drink. I took a bottle of water and filled two glasses, one for me and one for him, then I went back and gave him his glass. He drank it up really fast.  
- Thanks a lot – he said. I smiled and drank a bit of my glass, sitting on the pink sofa of my house. That was life: no Blondas, no yelling mommies, no overprotective daddies, just me and a pleasant waiter; and a hurt buried into my heart…  
I sighed and looked at the waiter: he seemed pretty happy, he was looking somewhere, over thought. I cleared my throat.  
- So? How is it going? – I asked. The waiter woke up from his thoughts and looked at me.  
- Oh – suddenly he became sad. – Well… as usual…  
- Why are you so sad? – I asked. He sighed.  
- My job isn't going so well.  
- Why?  
- Because… I'm too absent-minded. I mean… do you remember that accident with the cake?  
I nodded. He blushed.  
- Well… I'm a little absent, but not so much. I don't know what's happening to me… these days I'm always over thought… I accidentally put some salt in a pie I was making and some flour in a coffee… they will fire me of sure.  
I smiled at his sad –and really cute- face. (AN: who doesn't love his pretty face? hearts)  
- No, I'm sure they won't. Try to concentrate the most you can: you're a really good cook. Can you make me another chocolate pudding when I go back to the bar?  
He nodded and smiled at me.  
- Of course… whatever you want!  
We stared at each other… it was a really magic moment. His lovable face was a bit red… and I was warm, too…  
- Well… I guess I have to prepare lunch, now – I said. He stood up.  
- Can I prepare it?  
I smiled happily.  
- Oh, of course! Today I'll eat like a queen!  
- Yay! – he said excited, then flew fast into the kitchen. I laughed a bit: he was simply… cosmic.

- Ring!  
The bell rang in my old home. Mom opened the door: a beautiful guy, strong and sexy, was outside. He looked really clever.  
- Hello lady! Nice to meet you!  
He had a clear Spanish accent. Mom looked at him and blinked his eyes. He stretched his hand to her.  
- You must be… Wanda's mother, aren't you?  
- Well… actually I am… who are you instead? – she asked, skeptical.  
- I'm Juandissimo Magnifico – he said smiling. – And I was searching for Wanda.  
- Well… I don't know who you are, Mr. Juandissimo, but… - my Mom started. But Blonda flew fast downstairs.  
- Juan! Here I come!  
Blonda flew next to Mom and looked at him: she seemed a bit worry.  
- Juan, what are you doing here?  
- I wanted to make you a surprise! – he said happily. – I came to your home to take you, so we could go to have lunch at the restaurant together! And so I would have met your parents, finally! – he added winking to Mom, that looked a little confused.  
- So… let me understand… is he Wanda's boyfriend? – she asked. Blonda intervened:  
- Yep, he's my boyfriend!  
- Wanda's boyfriend? – Mom said again. This time she was a little frosty. Juan nodded.  
- Si! But she's right here! – he said, pointing Blonda, who was smiling embarrassed. Mom said to Juandissimo:  
- Wanda just moved off.  
- What? – he asked, confusing. – She's right here!  
- Yep, mom! What are you saying? – said Blonda nervously. But Mom understood.  
- Wanda doesn't live here anymore. She moved off at half a hour ago. Now she lives near the park.  
- What… - Juan looked once at Blonda, once at Mom, confused. – So… who's she?  
- I'm Wanda! Who else could I be? Do you see my pink hair and my pink eyes?– Blonda tried again. But Mom stopped her.  
- She's her twin sister, Blonda.  
Juan looked at her surprised.  
Silence…  
- Oh, - Juan said then. – So I guess… I'll go to see Wanda… bye, then…  
And flew away, still shocked. Mom glared at Blonda.  
- So that was why Wanda was so angry with you? I'm not surprised!  
- But she stole him from me first! – Blonda said sadly.  
- I don't think so, Wanda's not that kind of person! – Mom said. And she knew she was right. – I hope you'll go to your sis to tell her you're sorry!  
Blonda kept in silence and looked Juandissimo flying away for a last time, then flew upstairs again to her bedroom.

- Here is the fried chicken, Lady!  
I and the waiter were at my new place. I had just ate all the delicious spaghetti he cooked, and I was ready for the fried chicken. He served me a really inviting chicken…  
- With French Fries! – he added, putting some Fries near the dish. I smelled it.  
- It seems really delicious! – I said enthusiastic. He smiled.  
- Does it?  
I nodded, not able to respond anymore: my mouth was already full of food.  
He sat in front of me, in my little kitchen, and started to eat his dish, happy.  
When…  
- Ring!  
The bell rang.  
- Who could be at this time? – I said angrily: I wanted to eat. (AN: Hey, Wanda looks just like me in this FF!). I stood up and went to the window. – Stay there. – I told to the waiter.  
I was wondering who could it be: I moved there since a really short time. And I surprised to see Juandissimo: what was he doing there?  
He rang again the bell, and I shivered: if he would have saw the waiter eating with me, maybe he would have thought that I had found a new boyfriend in a little while! Well, it wasn't a bad idea… but something told me to take the waiter and push him into my new bedroom.  
- Hey! – he said, surprised. – W-what are you doing?  
- I'll tell you later, now I want you to stay here in silence and motionless, ok? – I whispered to him, while the bell rang again.  
- Yes, but… why?  
- I'll explain you later! – I said quickly, and pushed him into my bedroom and locked it.  
- Hey! – he cried. – Let me get out of here!  
The bell rang louder.  
- Here I come!!! – I cried, then I whispered to the door: - Can you go out of the window?  
- I can't it's locked! – he said, scared. I didn't now what to do: the bell wasn't stopping ringing.  
- Well, stay here… don't do anything, don't scream, don't call me, don't punch the door, ok? In silence and motionless! – I said hasty, then I ran to the door and opened it: Juandissimo was there, he seemed really sad.  
- Wanda! – he said. I looked at him: he was sexy and his eyes were wonderful as usual, but I pretended to be not interested to him.  
- Yeah? – I asked, frosty. He took my hand and I felt a shiver on my back.  
- Wanda… I'm sorry! – he said. He seemed really sorry, but I pretended to be still angry.  
- For what? For dumping me yesterday? – I asked.  
- I never dumped you yesterday – he said desperate. – I met you yesterday morning and you told me you wanted to move the date at six PM! And you had pink short hair just like now! And your wonderful pink eyes! It was obviously you… I didn't know you had a twin sister!  
I looked at him and started crying.  
- Who told you?  
- Your mom! Today I was dating you again… well, actually your sister, so I decided to make her a surprise and go to her place to take her in a restaurant… your mom opened the door and told me everything. And I'm really sorry… I didn't know it!  
His beautiful eyes were full of tears: suddenly I forgot about everything, about being angry with him, with Blonda, with my parents…  
I kissed him on his lips, dipping them with my tears and caressing his face. I felt his arms hugging me and stroking my hair. We fell on the floor, he was on me, the door was open…  
Completely overwhelmed by the passion I actually forgot someone else: the waiter, locked in my bedroom.  
Suddenly a strange noise came from the passage. Juan stood up alarmed.  
- What was that?  
I suddenly remembered about the waiter and grabbed Juan's t-shirt again.  
- What? I didn't hear anything…  
I pulled him to my face and kissed him again, covering his ears with my hands, trying to make him not hearing the noise. He stopped for a moment and looked at me, still on the floor, under him.  
- Yes, I had to know it wasn't you, your sister doesn't kiss as well as you…  
I laughed a little nervously. It maybe worried Juan that looked at me with an interrogative expression. The noise got louder.  
- What the… - Juan said standing up and walking to my bedroom. I stood on my knees.  
- No, stop! It's just… - I didn't know what to say. I flew fast to him and grabbed his shoulders.  
- Maybe we could go in my bedroom! – I cried nervously, in order to make the waiter hear and understand.  
- Why are you shouting? – Juan said covering his ear.  
- Cause I'm really HAPPY!!!! – I yelled. – And now we're entering in my bedroom! – I took the key and made some noise with it into the lock. – I'm opening the door and… - I opened a little the door to look into the room: the waiter was flying in front of the wall, scared. I tried desperately to point the bed with my eyes, but the waiter just couldn't get it. – And there isn't anyone in here! Is there? – I said nervously. Then Juan rudely opened the door.  
- Oh, how long is this going to take? I want to have fun right now!  
The waiter flew under the bed quickly. I hoped the bed was tall enough.  
- Oh, I was making you waiting! – I said cleverly. – I was just… playing!  
Juan laughed and pushed me on the bed. I felt the waiter's back against mine and heard a little hurt squeak. Juan kissed me with passion and I closed my eyes and caressed his face.  
- I'm so glad I found you again – he said. I didn't stop kissing him. He took me and started floating a little: it was a really good moment for the waiter to escape. I caressed Juan's sleek hair and opened an eye to see if the waiter was going away. He was actually getting of under the bed, his hair was messy, and when he stood up and looked at us opened his mouth. I started to raise my eyebrows in order to make him understand that he had to flee, and in that moment! He flew away fast, through the still open door. I moved away from his face and looked at him, relieved.  
- I'm so happy you came back to me…  
- I am too…  
I smiled at him, happy. He looked at me with a glad, warm expression. He was making me feel in paradise…  
It was wonderful, to have him back… I was so glad, and now that I had a personal home we could meet every time I wanted…  
I remember it was one of the best moments of my life, even though I had just treated a friend in a bad way: the waiter flew out from my house and flew into the park, sad. He looked at himself into the lake sadly and sighed…

**_The end. I have a track for this FF!!!!! I hope you enjoyed. Now I have to go to do my homework sigh I want to finish this story soon, so I'll can publish other best ones, like Cosmo's Nightmare Well, goodbye:_**

_**-Hilary-**_


	6. Events

_**Here I am again!!!!! I finally finished the sixth chapter! I'm totally improvising this story!!!! Oo I know it's senseless! I wrote this in every chapter! It's going to be over!  
**__**I wanted to thank Butterfree alias Cupid Kirby for this idea. I don't want to tell you now: you'll read at the end the formal thanks Now enjoy! Oh, and thanks 4 the reviews!!! **_

**EVENTS **

The next week was calm and cool: I and Juan were just too affiliated, I met Millie, Crystal and Tiffany again and went around with them and I saw the waiter again at the bar. I didn't notice then, but he was really nervous and sad.  
Everything was wonderful till a July Sunday.  
I and Juan were at the bar, and the waiter came to our table to take our orders.  
- Hello, guys, what do you want today? – he asked, a little bored.  
- A chocolate pudding, as usual! – I said happily. Juan laughed at my happiness and took my hand: the waiter's eyes became strange. I didn't know by then, I was staring at Juandissimo's eyes.  
- And I take – Juan said, - a milkshake, as usual!  
- Ok, your orders will arrive by a moment. – the waiter sighed then went away behind the front desk. Juan kept stroking my hand while I was watching around: it was the same bar of always, the same quiet bar where nothing never happened.  
Nothing till that day.  
- CRASH!!!  
Some fire came out of behind the desk. Everyone ran outside. Juandissimo pulled me out with him in safe. The bar was completely cleared out in a little while, then the Fire-Fairies arrived and stopped the fire.  
- W-what happened? – I asked to Juan, just like the others. Then someone coughed loudly: it was the waiter. He was all roasted and full of ashes. He was holding a burnt match. The Boss told us:  
- Sorry, gentlemen, you have to go for now… we have to build the bar up again.  
Everyone sighed and flew away. Juan put an arm around my shoulders and started to lead me away, but I didn't move.  
- I'm arriving. – I said. – Go ahead. Wait me at the park.  
Juan sighed and went away. I hid behind a near tree and listened.  
- What the hell did you do?! – the Boss yelled at the waiter. He was a little scared. – Look what you've done! Are you happy? What do you have these days?!?  
- I don't know… I'm sorry… - the waiter squeaked. – I promise I will be…  
- Will be??? What are you? Nuts?! – the Boss yelled furiously. – You're not going to work here anymore! Have you understand??? Now go away, you helped enough!!!!!!  
The waiter sighed sadly and flew away. I followed him without making him see me. He flew for a little while towards the park, then hid behind a bush at the entrance. I heard him starting to sob.  
I was really sorry for him… but Juan was waiting for me into the park. Maybe I'd better to go to him… but something stopped me, maybe my famous sixth sense: I kneeled down near the bush and whispered:  
- Hey?  
The waiter turned to me scared: his face was full of tears. Then he turned again to the other part.  
- Oh, it's you…  
He tried to wipe away his tears quickly. I put a hand on his back.  
- I'm sorry… you made the fire happen?  
He nodded silently. I sighed.  
- Why? What happened exactly?  
- I-I told you! – he sobbed. – I'm a little absent these days… I don't know why…  
Something told me he was lying, that he exactly knew why… but the same something told me to not ask for more.  
- So you blew up the oven?  
- Sort of – he said. – I was… making your pudding! I had some orders before, but I wanted to cook the pudding for you…  
- Oh, - I said smiling. – So you blew up the oven for me?  
He suddenly stopped and looked at me. His eyes full of tears were simply lovable… I smiled.  
- Well… thanks though – I said blushing a little.  
- But I couldn't do it… I just blew it all up! – he said crying and hiding his face with his hands. I hesitated a little, then I hugged him. He continued to cry on my shoulder, more desperately than before. I couldn't understand why.  
- Come on, cheer up! You'll see, you'll find a job somewhere else…  
- No, I'm off – he sobbed. – I don't want a job anymore. I'll stay forever in my house, I'll never go out of there anymore.  
I frowned.  
- Why?  
- I have my reasons – he sobbed, then he cried really desperately. And I just couldn't understand why. Suddenly he pulled away from me.  
- Sorry, sorry… - he said trying to calm down.  
- Don't worry… - I said. – When you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here.  
He sighed, trying to fight back new more tears.  
- I… I guess I have to go now – he said, his voice trembling. – Bye, then.  
He stood up and flew away fast. I kept looking at him till he disappeared behind the alley, then stood up and flew into the park searching for Juandissimo. He was flying up and down near the lake.  
- Oh, finally you arrived! – he said. – What took you so long?  
- I was so sorry for that waiter… - I replied sadly. – You know, the green-haired one…  
Juan blinked his eyes twice.  
- He's been fired, and I'm sorry for him…  
- So? Who cares! He set the bar on fire! He deserved it! – Juan said angrily. – I was scared!  
- I was too, but I'm sorry for him too… - I said. Juan sighed exasperated.  
- I'm glad instead! What did you do with him?  
I looked at him.  
- Nothing, I only comforted him. Why?  
He had a strange look… I didn't like it.  
- Nothing – he said, then looked somewhere else. I suddenly understood and got a little angry.  
- What do you mean with it?! Tell me, what were you thinking we were doing?  
- I don't know… - he said. Then looked into the lake. I flew next to him and put an arm around his powerful shoulders.  
- You don't have to worry. I love you and I always will.  
He put his arm around my waist and looked at me.  
- Yes, I know… tu eres tan Linda… - he said stroking my cheek with the other hand and staring at my eyes.  
I kissed him. Even though I was sad for the waiter I was happy for having Juandissimo as my boyfriend. I couldn't wish anything better.  
Then I could.

Some day passed. It was almost august, and we had to choose our schools. I obviously chose GodParenting, and I was happy because Millie would have chose it too.  
But one day, as I was going back home with my new magic wand, I saw Millie and Crystal at the park.  
- Millie! Crystal!!  
I ran towards them and hugged them.  
- How are you?  
- We're fine – Millie said.  
- Where's Tiffany? – I asked.  
- She got engaged to someone – Crystal said. – We don't see her since a week.  
- Oh, I'm so happy for her. – I said.  
Something was up: Millie seemed a little sad. Crystal was looking at her in a strange way.  
- What's wrong with you girls? - I asked worried. Millie sighed.  
- I chose Godparenting  
- Cool! I chose it too! – I cheered. – We'll go in the same school!  
- Well, actually we'll not – Millie added sadly. – I wanted to tell you… I'm so sorry…  
- Why? – I said. – What are you sorry for? What did you want to tell me?  
Millie sighed.  
- I'm… I'm moving. Dad has a new job on the Earth and I have to go there, in a Fairy Academy in Rome.  
I blinked my eyes twice.  
- It means that we're not meeting again… - I whispered. She nodded.  
- Why don't you buy a house here?  
- I'm still depending to my parents – she said. – I'm trying to find a job so I could raise some money… but I have to go with my family for now. And the GodParenting Academy in Rome is really good.  
I blinked my eyes.  
- I didn't know there were schools like that in Rome…  
- Actually there are, hidden from the Humans' eyes. – Millie replied. – I'm so sorry…  
I didn't say anything. I kept on watching her. I couldn't believe it. Crystal was looking once at me once at Millie, sadly following the scene.  
- And… you? – I said to her. I knew there was something up with her too.  
- Oh, I chose a Fairy Art School, far from here… - she said blushing. – But always in the FairyWorld.  
- And Tiffany?  
- She chose Fairy Advanced Style – Millie said. I looked again at her.  
- I can't believe you're moving off…  
- I can't too… but don't worry – she added. – We'll see when we'll become GodParents!  
- Are you kidding? We're going to have a lotta things to do! Excluding that we'll work in different parts of the world! – I cried. – You'll work in Italy and meanwhile I'll be stuck in America! Are you considering it?  
Millie started crying and hugged me.  
- I'm so sorry Wanda… I'll write you everyday… I promise… It's a really good occasion for me… please don't be angry…  
I tried to fight back my tears… but I couldn't, I was thinking that I wouldn't have seen her anymore… I wouldn't have had a friend like her again…  
And I started crying too. I was feeling really bad. I hugged her too and we kept in that position for a long time. Crystal was crying too, sorry for us.  
- I'll miss you too, gals… - she said. I couldn't answer: I didn't have the force to say anything more… we simply kept hugged really tightly for almost five minutes.  
- When are you moving?  
- Tomorrow – Millie said. I cried even more.  
- Why didn't you tell me some time ago?  
- I couldn't, I was… too scared to lose your friendship! – she said. – Sorry Wanda… you're my best friend! And you will always be!  
I couldn't say anything more… I was too desperate…  
Crystal hugged us too, and we both kept hugged like that sadly.

Some day passed. It was almost a month since I and Juandissimo got engaged. Millie already had moved off and I was sad. Only the thought of that event made me a little happy.  
One day I went to the stores searching for a present for Juandissimo. And who did I meet there?  
Two people: Blonda and the waiter. What were they doing? Blonda still had pink hair and was talking to him. He looked a little scared.  
Carefully, I hid behind the closest store, listening to their conversation:  
- Of course it's me! – Blonda was saying.  
- Is your name Blonda? – the waiter squeaked, blushing.  
- Yes, it is! – Blonda said. – I left my boyfriend, Juandissimo, for staying with you.  
Here we were again: she was trying to do something evil, pretending to be me in order to make herself be seen with the waiter by Juandissimo. So Juandissimo would have thought that it was me and he would have dumped me. She was so mean… only a thing: how did she know about our friendship?  
- Are you… kidding? – the waiter didn't seem sure. I was grateful for this. I kept on listening:  
- No, I'm not! I like you more than him! – she said laughing. – Now do you want to hang around? – she kissed him on his cheek, making him become completely red.  
- Uhm… I don't know… - he said suspicious. – You don't seem… normal… there's something wrong here…  
Blonda laughed again.  
- What are you saying? I'm your friend! Don't you see?  
But the waiter wasn't sure.  
- What would your boyfriend say?  
- Don't worry for Juandissimo, he will understand – she said.  
- What are you doing???  
I came out of the corner and glared at my twin sister. She looked at me surprised and confused.  
- Oh… you…  
The waiter was staring at both of us.  
- What… what the…? – he was muttering. Blonda clutched to his arm.  
- I'm going to ruin you! – she said. I pointed my new magic wand at her.  
- I warn you… stay away from him.  
She looked at my wand. Obviously I didn't know a single spell to make to her, but it was working the same.- I won't – she said. She was clearly scared of my wand. I waved it and some threatening sparks came out of it. She left the waiter's arm and looked once at me and once at him. Then she suddenly started to cry.  
- Why????? Why?? – she said, then she flew away. I suddenly felt sorry for her: after all she was my sister. I looked at the waiter: he wasn't wearing his waiter suit anymore, he was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans. He still looked scared.  
- What… what happened? Am I dreaming? – he muttered. I smiled.  
- Of course not. That was my sister, Blonda. She's mad at me because she likes Juandissimo too. She accuses me to have stolen her boyfriend. – I sighed. – She wanted to make us break apart… but I love him so much and nothing will separate us! – then I looked at him again. – Are you okay?  
- Yep, sorta… - he squeaked, still confused. – So… you're the real one?  
- Of course – I said smiling. The waiter seemed a little disappointed. My smile melted down. – Hey, what's wrong?  
- N-nothing… - he said sadly. It was obviously a "nothing-something"… something pushed me to ask him:  
- I don't think so… what happened?  
He kept in silence; then blushed a lot and took a deep breathe:  
- I just…  
But someone stopped him:  
- Wanda! – Juandissimo came out of the corner. He saw me and the green-haired boy. I smiled at him.  
- Juandissimo!  
- What are you doing here? – he said embarrassed, hiding something behind him. I blushed.  
- Nothing, just hanging around… and you?  
- Oh, er, just hanging around… - he said. – Are you by yourself or with _that_?  
He pointed the waiter with his head.  
- Don't worry, I was just… uh… going to take an ice-cream – I said. – And I met my friend here!  
- Your friend? – he asked, not convinced. He look once at me, once at the waiter. I tried to make the sincerest look I could make. It seemed to work because he smiled reassured.  
- Oh, well, so I guess I'll go. See you tomorrow at three o'clock at the bar ok? Adios mi amor!  
Then he flew away, still hiding something behind his back. I sighed relieved: he was almost finding out that I was there to buy him a present. I turned again to the waiter… but he wasn't there anymore. He was gone.  
- Hum… - I muttered looking around: no hint of him. I sighed and went into the men's store searching for any present for my boyfriend.

**_Here it is chapter six!!!! I have to admit that my English is getting better step to step! It still is a bit strange, but I think it's better than the start _**

_**Anyway, special thanks to Cupid Kirby for the" The waiter fired" and the "Blonda trying to stole the waiter" ideas. I worked a bit on them but I hope they're good. I have a vague idea for chapter seventh. Its title will be probably something like "One month together" or sorta Well I hope you liked it. Good byeeeeeeeee : see you the next chapter **_


	7. It's starting to fall apart

_**Heyyyy did you miss me?? I'm back!!!!! chorus of disappointed people XDDD Here is chapter seven!!!!!! And I like it a bit And guess what? There's only a chapter left… chapter eight should be the last one. I don't know what to write in there!!!!!!  
**__**Oh, a special thank to Butterfree who, as you know, gave me the idea for Cosmo being fired and Blonda trying to steal him… and it gave me a good reason for what you'll read here! An advance: if Cosmo's not a waiter anymore, so they would have hired someone else, wouldn't they??? (sorry for the extra bad grammar).  
**__**Nothing more!!!! XD Just read the title and… enjoy!!! See you at the end of the page **_

**IT'S STARTING TO FALL APART **

One day to my and Juandissimo's month together. That day something happened, something that would have been a happy thing, if only I and Blonda didn't have a fight.  
My new magic wand rang.  
- Hello? – I said.  
- Honey!!! – my Mom cried from the other side of the wand, - We have beautiful news!  
- Oh, really?  
- Your sister's moving to FairyWood!!!  
I kept in silence for a while, amazed.  
- W-what?  
- Yes, she's been taken by Steven Wandberg!  
Steven Wandberg, the best director in the Fairy World…  
- R-really? – I muttered.  
- Yes!!! – Mom cried enthusiast. I blinked my eyes twice.  
- Uhm… when is she moving?  
- Tomorrow – Mom answered at the phone. – And I want you to come here to congratulate with her right now – she added with a reproach tone. I sighed.  
- Ok, I'll come.  
Ten minutes later I was in front of my old house. I rang the bell and Daddy came to open the door.  
- Oh, honey!!!  
He hugged me really tightly: after all, I never said goodbye to him, and it was a really long time that I didn't see him.  
- You came! Finally you're here.  
- I'm glad to see you too, Daddy – I said stifled by his hold. – Now please let me go, I can't breathe.  
- Oh, sorry – Daddy pulled away from me embarrassed. – Have you heard the beautiful news?  
- Yes, I did. – I sighed: I didn't want to talk to my sister. – I'm here to say goodbye to Blonda and to congratulate with her.  
- I'm so proud of my two favorite daughters! – he said pinching my cheek. – She's in her room doing the packing!  
I smiled at him and flew into the house. I couldn't reach the first step that Mommy ran towards me and hugged me.  
- Here you are my little honey!!!!  
- Hello Mom – I said. I was choking again.  
- Oh, I'm so glad you're back! – she said letting me go. – Your sister's upstairs, go to congratulate with her.  
- It is just what I was doing – I said, then I flew upstairs and opened my old room door: Blonda was on my bed. Her one was full of open cases, full of everything.  
- Hey? – I said.  
Blonda looked at me: her glance was strange.  
- Oh, hi… - she said frosty. Even though I hated her by then, I walked in front of her and said:  
- Mom told me.  
- Oh, fine – she said continuing to pack. I went ahead:  
- And I'm here to say you good luck.  
- Thanks – she said, without stopping. I cleared my throat.  
- Well… what are you going to do?  
- A soap opera – she said. I whistled.  
- Well… it's cool, isn't it? – actually I didn't think like that: I always hated soap operas.  
- Yep, and I'm glad of it! – she said. – I'm going to meet the best Fairy VIPs! Like Brad Pitbull, you know?  
I knew: she was trying to make me jealous. But I didn't care.  
- Oh, so you'll be really FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE – I said smiling widely. – Well… I wish you good luck.  
- Thanks again. – she said closing the case. Then she looked at me: our glances were both full of hate, and we were both glad she was moving away to FairyWood.  
- Well, goodbye then – I said. She blinked her eyes and took another case.  
- Goodbye.  
I flew downstairs with no more words: I was just sorry for us. I mean, she was leaving, going towards a great career, and all that I could say was only "Good Luck"… but it wasn't my fault: why didn't she say she was sorry?  
That's why today we're still fighting: the last time we met we apologized a little, but then we had another little fight.  
I was glad only for a thing: she was finally out. She was leaving, and she was no longer ruining my and Juandissimo's relationship.  
Once said goodbye to my parents, I flew back at home. While I was floating I decided to go for a little walk, instead. I turned left and then right, ending in front of a big greenish house.  
I flew in front of it and looked at it: the door suddenly opened, and guess who came out?  
The waiter.  
Happily I approached him.  
- Hey!  
The waiter had just sat on the first step when he noticed me. He jumped then he waved to me.  
- Oh, hello!  
I flew closer to him: I noticed he was blushing violently.  
- So you live here?  
- Yep – he answered embarrassed. – But I was just going out for a walk…  
- What a coincidence! I was too! – I said smiling. He got nervous.  
- Well… it has been nice to meet you again, now I have to go…  
Then he stood up and started floating. I stopped him.  
- Wait – I said. – What's wrong with you?  
- Me?? N-nothing – he said blushing even more. I cleared my throat; he sighed.  
- Ok… I have something to tell you…  
He turned towards me and stared at my eyes; I felt a strange vertigo and looked at myself reflected into his bright eyes.  
- I…  
Suddenly someone stopped us, a yeller old lady.  
- Oh, so it was you!! – she yelled pointing me. I kept in silence, amazed. The waiter tried to stop her.  
- Mom…  
- Stay away from my little darling, you ugly pink witch!! – she yelled at me. I started trembling.  
- W-what did I do? Do I know you???  
- You hurt my little Cosmo-loo loo!!!! – she yelled hugging the embarrassed waiter. I looked at him: so his name was Cosmo. We never knew our names since we met one month before.  
- I didn't do anything – I said a little angry. – What did I do to him???  
- Nothing, nothing… - he muttered between his mom's arms. – Come on, Mama, let's go home!  
- Not before I killed this witch…  
- My name's Wanda – I said. Cosmo looked at me, with a strange desperate expression. I raised my eyebrows.  
- What a horrible name! – Cosmo's mom yelled. – And you wanted to…  
- MOM!!! LET'S JUST GO HOME – Cosmo cried desperately. – Come on, Mama…  
His mom growled at me, red in face, and pulled his son into their house.  
- See you, Cosmo! – I said.  
- Bye, Wanda – he cried. When they disappeared into their house I stayed there looking at its windows, trying to see Cosmo again… but I couldn't. Why did his mom yell at me? What did I do to her son? And why was he still living with his mom?  
I flew away, trying to chase away those thoughts from my mind and to think about something else, like the next day: I and Juandissimo would have dated for celebrate our month together.

Next day, 5:00 PM. I was flying up and down near the lake, with a pink present in my hand, excited, waiting for him.  
It would have probably been one of the best days of my long life!  
Then Juandissimo came. I stared at him: he was really beautiful, and smelled really good. He was hiding something behind his back.  
- Oh, Juan! – I said running towards him. He took me by my waist.  
- Hola, Wanda! Happy month together!  
I kissed him.  
- Happy month together to you too!  
- I brought you something… - he gave me a violet present. I gasped happily.  
- Oh, thanks! You didn't have to…  
- Shh, now open it! – he said. I first gave him my present.  
- I have something for you too!  
He took the present and smiled happily.  
- Oh, thank you darling!  
I smiled, really happy; in the same time, we both opened our presents: in my present there was a yellow skirt and a red rose. They were very beautiful.  
- Oh, thanks Juan! I don't know what to say! – I looked at the skirt. – It's simply wonderful!  
- I like this red t-shirt too! – he said staring at my present. We kissed. – Gracias!  
- De nada! – I said smiling. We closed the presents and took each other's hand, and then we started to fly to the bar.  
We took a table in the outside and sat in front of each other.  
- I really love your T-Shirt – he said again. – It's exactly what I wanted!  
I laughed and blushed.  
- Oh, don't mention it! I knew you would have liked it, but not so much!  
A new waitress came to take the order: now it wasn't the green-haired maid anymore. It passed a lot of time since he set the bar on fire, the Fairies worked on it for two weeks and I and Juan didn't fly near it anymore, till that day. So we never knew the new personal. It was a girl, a really beautiful blue-haired girl with blue eyes and a seductive smile. Her body wasn't bad too: she had a good breast, she was also slim and had a good behind too. I stared at her, suspiciously.  
- Good evening – she said with a low seductive voice. I noticed she was looking especially at Juandissimo. – What would you like to order?  
I looked at Juandissimo: he was looking at the girl with a strange expression. I took his hand nervously and said:  
- Hem, we'd like a big milkshake, with chocolate, lemon and whipped cream.  
She looked at me: I could feel the frostiness in the glance she gave me. I answered at the look icily.  
- Ok… - she said, then she wrote something on her blue block-notes. – A big milkshake, chocolate, whipped cream and lemon…  
- Yes, right. – I said, holding Juandissimo's hand tighter. He looked at me and frowned, but I glared strangely at him.  
- Ok… your order will be ready by a minute – the new waitress said icily. Then smiled again, an obviously fake smile. – Have fun!  
And finally she flew away. I released a little my hold on Juandissimo's hand.  
- What were you doing? – he asked amazed. I shook my head.  
- No, nothing…  
I was feeling really strange: was that jealousy? After all, that new waiter was really sexier than me, and Juan was clearly staring at her before.  
"What are you worrying for??? He loves you" I said to myself. "He would never betray you, even though that girl's sexier than you… he likes you and no other…"  
Then I completely released his hand and crossed my arms on the table, giving a look around. And who did I see just some table after us? The old green-haired waiter… what was his name? Connor, Colin…  
He waved his hand shyly at me and I smiled at him. Then I put my glance elsewhere and looked again at Juandissimo: he was looking at the table over thought.  
- What's the matter? – I asked. He jumped.  
- Uh? Nothing, why?  
I raised my shoulders.  
- I don't know, you seem a little worried about something.  
I didn't want him to know that I was jealous. But I couldn't act differently; he suddenly took my hand and smiled at me in a wonderful way.  
- Don't worry, I'm fine… and you should be too.  
I smiled at him and gave him my other hand: now every suspect had slipped away.  
The waitress came back and I was too happy to notice that she was clearly bothered by me and Juandissimo holding each other's hands and staring at each other in a lovely way.  
- Here is your milkshake – she said. I noticed she was glaring at me.  
- Thank you – Juandissimo said smiling. She smiled at him and I cleared my throat nervously. They both looked at me. Then I said embarrassed:  
- Perfect, how much is it?  
- Five Fairy Bucks – she said stretching her hand to Juandissimo. I looked at him: he took the money and gave it to her. She smiled.  
- Thanks…  
Juandissimo smiled at her. I tried to not think about it. "He loves me, he would never betray me with _that_, we're engaged since a month…"  
I closed my eyes and started drinking the milkshake: he would have never betrayed me… never…

- So?  
I and Juandissimo were going home, flying next to each other. It was rather cold and Juandissimo had gave me a jacket and had put an arm around my shoulders.  
- Did you enjoy our date? – he asked.  
I didn't forget about the waitress, but I decided to not talk to him about it.  
- Yes, of course… I'm really happy…  
- Would you like to come to my place for a while? – he asked. I nodded.  
Five minutes later we reached an apartment. Juandissimo opened it and we flew into: it was bigger than mine. The living-room and the kitchen were both in the same room, and it had a second floor.  
- Wow! It's really beautiful! – I said looking around. Juandissimo went to the little kitchen and started cooking something.  
- What would you like?  
- Doesn't matter – I answered. I sat on the sofa, still cold. – Maybe something hot…  
- Some soup?  
- Uhm, you choose! – I said laughing – I don't know!  
- So I'll cook some spaghetti and some French fries! Waddya think?  
- It's perfect! – I said. Spaghetti and French Fries… I already heard that menu…  
- It's arriving!  
Suddenly I remembered: the waiter cooked me those meals when they had lunch together at her place. I never said I was sorry for that time, I had been really impolite by treating him like that… but what was his name? Colin, Costance…  
- Cosmo!!!!! – I cried enthusiastic.  
- What? – Juandissimo asked me.  
- Uh, nothing… - I said blushing.  
After ten minutes, Juandissimo served the dinner.  
- Here it is! – he said happily. I tasted his spaghetti: it wasn't as good as Cosmo's one, but I didn't say anything.  
- Do you like it? – he asked sitting in front of me.  
I nodded eating silently.  
Ten minutes later we were staring again at each other.  
- Want to go to bed?  
I laughed.  
- But it's only seven thirty!  
- I know – he said. Then he stood up. – Let's go in my bedroom, I want to show you it.  
I stood up too and we both flew upstairs, then went into a wide room with a big bed in the middle.  
- Wow, it's really big – I said looking around. Juandissimo smiled and sat on the bed. I sat next to him. He put an arm around my shoulder.  
- Did you enjoy my dinner? – he said. I smiled and nodded.  
- Yes, I really liked it.  
He started to caress my cheek; I blushed a little: I was really happy to be with him. Then he kissed me and put his right arm around my waist, while the other one was caressing my face. I closed my eyes and started to feel the passion; I started to stroke his black hair.  
In a second I was lying on the bed, with Juandissimo over me who was keeping caressing my hair and kissing me. We got overwhelmed by passion once more… he started to caress my waist… then he put his hand into my skirt.  
I suddenly stopped shocked.  
- What are you doing?? – I said.  
- Nothing – he said, then he started to take off my skirt. I stopped him.  
- Hey, hey!  
He looked at me.  
- Why? You don't want…  
- No! – I said. – I mean, it's still too soon.  
He looked disappointed. I caressed his face.  
- I'm sorry… I think so…  
- Oh, ok… no problem… - he said, but the problem was obviously there.  
- Are you sure? I'm sorry… but if you love me you have to respect my choice…  
He nodded frenetically.  
- Yes, yes… I understand… you're not ready yet…  
- No, I'm not. – I said. Then I smiled. – Thanks for the comprehension.  
He sighed; then looked at the clock on the wall.  
- Well, it's late. I guess you have to go home, don't you?  
I blinked my eyes. He stood up.  
- Well… I think so…  
I stood up too and we both flew downstairs. I got off his house.  
- So… bye, see you, ok? – I said hesitating.  
- Ok… - he said. – Goodnight.  
Then he closed the door. I felt something strange: had I been wrong? Should I have accepted?  
Maybe I had ruined everything… If Millie was still there… she obviously would have knew what to do…  
I flew away, then I spotted someone in the middle of the street…  
- Cosmo?  
Cosmo was sat on a bench. He jumped as he heard me, then blushed furiously. I could see it even though it was dark.  
- Uhm… hello! – he said embarrassed. I approached him.  
- What are you doing here?  
- I was just hanging out by myself – he said. – I don't have so many friends…  
- Oh – I said: it should have been terrible.  
- Listen… sorry for yesterday… - he said embarrassed.  
- Oh, it's okay… what did your Mom yell at me for? – I asked, still amazed. He got completely red:  
- Er… I talked to her about you… and you know, she's overprotective, she doesn't want anyone to take me away from her…  
- But I'm not going to take you away from her – I said blinking my eyes. This time I almost could feel the warm of his face.  
- Oh, I know! It's just her… she's too overprotective, as I said… I talked to her about you like a friend, but she's the only one who knows what goes on in her mind… I mean, I don't know… I'm sorry… I-er…  
I laughed a bit at his embarrassment. He laughed weakly with me.  
- Ehm… Are you going home? – he asked.  
- Actually yes, I am – I said, starting shivering. – And it's cold tonight…  
- Here! – he said smiling, taking off his coat and putting it on my shoulders. – Take my coat!  
- Thank you! – I said smiling. Then I looked at him: he didn't have anything on but a short-sleeved T-Shirt. – Aren't you going to be cold?  
- Me?? No, I'm actually warm! – he said waving his hand. – Don't worry about me! Now let's go!  
Fifteen minutes later we arrived at my place. I took off Cosmo's coat and gave it to him, but he didn't want it.  
- You can take it! – he said.  
- Are you sure? You're shivering… - I said worried, looking at him: he was actually shivering since ten minutes.  
- N-no! I'm sh-sure! – he said, trying to smile. – Y-You can take it!  
I gave him the coat laughing.  
- Don't be silly! Take it, you're almost dying! – I said. – Thanks, anyway!  
He put on the coat and smiled at me.  
- D-don't mention it…  
We stared at each other for a few. Then Cosmo sighed.  
- Listen, Wendy…  
- It's Wanda – I said.  
- Yes, sorry… I just… wanted to tell you a thing, but… do you promise me you're not going to laugh?  
I blinked my eyes.  
- Well… yes, tell me.  
He sighed again.  
- Y-you see… I… I l…  
- You what? – I said encouraging him. He sighed again.  
- I'm… I... – then he breathed deeply. – I l--  
- RIIIING!!!  
- Oh, sorry, it's my wand! – I said. I took my wand and answered. – Hello? Uh, ok Mom. Yes I'm coming tomorrow. Yes, for lunch. Ok bye…  
I looked at Cosmo again: he seemed depressed.  
- So? What were you saying?  
- Er… nothing – he said. – Just that I'm happy for your relationship with Juandissimo.  
- Oh, thanks – I said: but he didn't seem really happy about that. I didn't want to tell him what happened that night at Juandissimo's place.  
- Well… I guess I have to say goodnight now – he said sighing. I stared at him: he was neat.  
- Oh, goodnight then…  
- Goodnight.

**_Here is the second-last chapter!!!! Last chapter will be written and updated soon! So I hope :s I have to invent it XD don't worry, this time I have the ideas since least four months but I have to develop it. Perfectly!!!!! See ya! And leave reviews thanks: kisses everyone  
_**_**-Hilary- **_


	8. The Love of My Life

_**And finally here it is!!! The last chapter!!! I finally finished this!!!  
**__**I really like this chapter… I was almost crying at the end XD it's pretty short and senseless… if you want a background song put "Lamb – Gabriel" while you're reading the part when Wanda feels a cake on the head. No more advances!!!! XD I liked this… GOOD BYE AND ENJOY!!!  
**__**-Hilary-**_

**THE LOVE OF MY LIFE**

In the following days I and Juandissimo didn't date too many times. But I spent a lot of time with Cosmo: strangely, he always came out from nowhere while I was hanging around. And every time he seemed a little nervous.  
I really loved him, I mean as a friend. But something was up with him: something strange, a weird feeling in my stomach like… I don't know, butterflies?  
Then, one day, I was hanging by myself near the bar. I was just flying towards the park when I spotted Juandissimo sat at a table, alone, in front of a big milkshake. So I approached him.  
- Hey Juan!  
Juandissimo turned to me, then he jumped: he seemed a little nervous.  
- Oh, Wanda! Here you are! – he stood up.  
- What are you doing here all alone? – I asked. I also wanted to ask him when would we have dated again, but I strangely realized that I didn't want to date him at the moment.  
- I'm just having a milkshake! – he said. He took my waist and trailed me away fast. – What are you doing instead?  
- Nothing, I was just going for a little flight around. – I answered suspicious. I stared at him: he looked strange. He seemed to have strange thoughts… I couldn't say what, I only felt like I didn't have to trust him anymore… why? If only I knew why…  
- Are you hiding something? – I said. Juandissimo blushed visibly.  
- Me??? What kind of person do I look like? – he said nervously.  
- Like a person who's just hiding something – I replied. He held me tightly and his face got closer to mine, smiling cleverly as usual.  
- You don't have to worry about anything… It's all ok.  
I trusted him, one more time. His face was too… handsome? He he…  
I stroked his face and kissed him: but the passion wasn't the same anymore… and this was pretty strange, and somehow hurting…  
We pulled away from each other.  
Juan smiled at me; I smiled weakly back at him, then I flew away.  
- See you.  
I turned the corner over thought and smacked against someone.  
- Whoops, I'm sorry… I was… - but I noticed it was simply Cosmo. I smiled happily at him. – Cosmo!  
- Uh, hi! – he said shyly. – I'm sorry… I was just distracted…  
I laughed.  
- Don't worry! I was distracted too! – I looked at him while he was sleeking his hair nervously and I smiled.  
- I'm glad to see you. – I said.  
- So am I – he said smiling; then turned sad again. And it wasn't the first time he did that.  
- Are you ok Cos?  
- Ehm… of course… - he said. But I insisted.  
- You can tell me if there's something wrong, I'm your friend… you know it don't you??  
- O-of course I know, but… - he said. Then he sighed. – I wish I could have a house for myself… so I wouldn't have to live with my overprotective mom…  
- Why don't you buy a new house? – I said.  
- I can't, mom's never going to lend me the money for it! And I've been fired, so I can't raise some money for myself anymore!!! – he said whimpering. Then he turned. – Sorry, there's something in my eye…  
I approached him and… something pushed me to put an arm around his shoulders.  
- Don't worry…  
Then I was in act to say a weird thing: "You can come to my place and live there with me". But then I restrained myself and simply said:  
- You'll find a way to go through this.  
- No… I'm not going… - he said, trying to control himself.  
- Of course you are! – I said smiling. I took him by his shoulders and turned him to me; then I smiled at him encouraging.  
He looked at me straight into the eyes… and I felt a strange impulse to kiss him. But all I did had been just stroking his cheek, staring in his eyes full of tears.  
- I know you can do it.  
He didn't say anything; he just kept on staring at me, trying to not burst into tears.  
- Don't cry… - I said. A tear slipped down from his eye; I wiped it away. There wasn't something strange in his look: it seemed like it wanted to tell something, some strange repressed feeling, something that was killing him inside. I knew he wanted to yell it out but… I also knew that he couldn't say it.  
Then he couldn't restrain himself anymore: he burst into tears on my shoulder. I just hugged him: it was the second time it happened. But I wasn't bothered by that: I just stroked his hair, his green sleek and kinda messy hair, and hugged him, sorry for him and for whatever he had: I somehow knew it wasn't related to his mom or the money.  
- I'm sorry, I'm stupid!!! – he said while sobbing. I hugged him tighter.  
- No, you're not. You're just a person, you need to cry. – I said closing my eyes and leaning my head on his.  
- No, I'm seriously stupid… I'm… I set the bar on fire! I'm not smart! I risked too many time to be rejected in High School because I don't even know what two plus two equals!!! And I'm scared of everything! And I always burst into tears when you're there… - and after said this he cried even more. I didn't know why but I was almost crying with him. I didn't know what was really wrong with him, so I just hugged him even tighter and held my hand on his head.  
- You don't have to worry… these are things which go away after a while, you'll see… - I said trying to cheer him up. He suddenly pulled away from me and covered his face with his hand trying to control himself.  
- Sorry… I did it again… I'm really sorry… sorry a lot… now I have to go…  
And then he flew away. I sat on the ground watching him flying away: what the heck was wrong with him?!?!  
Suddenly something pushed me to stand up and flying behind him: he was going to the park really fast. I flew as fast as I could and entered the park behind him. Then I lost him.  
I started to look around: I didn't even know what to tell him once I had found him…  
I flew all around the whole park searching for him, then I sat behind a tree, disappointed.  
I was tired: I had flew really fast and my wings were hurting. While I was resting behind the tree I heard someone coming closer: a boy and a girl. The boy's voice sounded familiar.  
- So, Christine, tell me more about you…  
- Oh, I'm just doing this job for raising some money for buying a house for myself! And what about you? What's your name? You didn't tell me yet…  
- Oh, all that I can say is that I'm from Mexico…  
I kept on listening, hoping that what I was thinking was wrong…  
- I'm going to study to a local GodParenting academy, I think it would be fun…  
No, it couldn't be possible…  
- Oh, and my name's Juandissimo Magnifico.  
Something broke into me; my eyes filled with tears. I quietly spied from behind the tree: he was there. Juandissimo was there, his hands leaned on a fabulous fairy's waist… and that fairy was just the new waitress.  
I didn't want to believe it: he was betraying me… I hoped it was all a bad dream…  
The waitress laughed a bit.  
- Well, now that I know your name… - she said; then they kissed. I started to feel underground, my world was falling apart: Juandissimo wasn't the love of my life. I thought he would have waited for me… but he was just a playboy. A dull hypocrite playboy. All he wanted was just _it_, nothing more. And if you weren't going to give him _it_, no problem! He would have had the supply one!  
I didn't stop them: I just flew away crying. I reached the bar quickly and left a note on one of the tables:  
"_I'm tired of you. I'm dumping you. Don't try to search for me again. You're not going to see me again, you monster. Wanda"  
_Then I folded it up and wrote on it: _"To Christine's new boyfriend"_ and left it near his milkshake, which he obviously had consumed with his new girlfriend, and then I flew away.  
I started to fly without noticing where I was going; then I finally leaned behind a bush and started crying desperately: I couldn't still believe that he had just betrayed me…  
And suddenly I felt something splashing on my head: seconds later I was full of whipped cream and chocolate. I raised my glance: Cosmo was there, embarrassed.  
- Oh my gosh!!! I'm really sorry!!!! Sorry a lot!!!  
He started to clean me frenetically with a serviette, all red in face.  
- Sorry a lot, again!!! I was… sorry!! I was just giving you this cake but… I tripped up on something…  
I just looked at him still shocked, letting him clean my face; then his eyes met my eyes.  
- I'm sorry – he said again. – I just wanted to give you that cake because… you looked so sad and… you have been so comprehensive with me…  
I stood up and still covered by cake I hugged him really tightly. I started to cry again.  
- Juandissimo betrayed me!!! I saw him dating another one!  
I felt his arms holding me.  
- Did he?  
- Yes, he did!!!! And now I'm feeling totally bad!  
He didn't say anything more; but his arms on me were enough to make me feel a little better. I kept on crying.  
- Well… - he finally said. – He doesn't know what he lost…  
- N-no! It's all my fault!!! – I cried. – He wanted to have sex with me and I just said no!!! Then he forgot about me!  
- What a sucker… - he said. I looked him into his eyes again: they were still full of tears.  
- He was the luckiest fairy in the FairyWorld and he let go an occasion like that… he's just a jerk. It's not your fault… it's all his. – he said.  
We both started whimpering.  
- What do you mean by this? – I asked. He breathed heavily.  
- I… I wanted to tell you this a lot of time ago but I was scared… that's way I'm always so sad… sorry…  
He started crying, but he also tried to control himself. Seeing him crying was making me cry even more.  
- A-and what did you want to tell me?  
- That… that… - he said, his voice was trembling. – That I… I love you.  
And once he finally said that he started cry again. I cried with him too, but none of us stopped from staring to each other's eyes.  
And then I realized too: that strange feeling, that I felt from the first time I saw him, it wasn't nothing less than love, simple, true, pure love. I was finally happy now, I felt finally  
complete… he stroked my hair… I put a hand on his cheek… he smiled at me… I smiled at him…  
And then our faces got closer and we gave each other our first kiss…  
And that's how I found the love of my life.

---------------------  
---------------  
-----

_**And It's finally over!!!! I put those lines for not ruining the atmosphere. Did you like it? I hope so! XD special thanks to everybody who reviewed it and helped me!! Like Numbuh007, CupidKirby and Fop-fan-1!!!! I love y'all:  
**__**I also published a one-shot that I really love, "My Immortal…" and now I'm going to publish "Cosmo's Nightmare"!!! YAAAY!!! XD  
**__**I hope you liked my first FF… I'm deeply affected! I finished this one!! w I still can't believe it!! oh, well, goodbye to everyone and thanks again!!!!!!  
**__**-Hilary-**_


End file.
